


Kenai Fjords and Mishaps

by pepperminteeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperminteeth/pseuds/pepperminteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkel and Aleksander take a trip to an Alaskan national park, where Mother Nature is having unfortunate mood swings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenai Fjords and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for a grade in Bio last year, so ignore all of the chalked in facts about Kenai Fjords National Park. Had to really queer-bait with this to slide it past the teacher. Feedback is appreciated!

Mikkel took a look around the parking lot, one gloved hand resting on his hip and the other adjusting his red scarf tied around his neck. It was early in the morning, the light of the sun only slightly bleeding over the horizon making the sky turn indigo and the clouds a pale red in the distance. The air was tonic and lingering of salt. The parking lot itself was barely vacant, and frost glazed itself over practically everything. It was late November, and on top of that it was Alaska, and he was surprised the whole place was even open and not caked in snow, only the cement ground and the roof of a few cars. It was actually his friend Aleksander’s idea to visit Kenai Fjords on their yearly trip up north. He had stated that being close to nature would help him get his head out of and explicit area of his body. However it wasn’t like he wasn’t looking forward to it, he did have a strong affinity for plants and wildlife. Ironically, Aleksander was terrified of most wild creatures, but that didn’t stop the persistent man’s nature of convincing him to come here. Mikkel would have loved to go on one of the signature boat tours they did here, however the water was frosted over making the tour boats not capable of moving. Crestfallen by the news of not being able to see any orcas or sea lions, the pair decided to go on a trail instead. Mikkel cracked his knuckles and turned his head to the right.

“Aleks, can you get my earmuffs? It’s freaking cold.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Aleksander responded sardonically, closing the trunk of his old car and swinging a backpack over his shoulder. He tucked a stray blonde hair under his hat and tossed the earmuffs at the back of his friend’s head, making the man jolt in surprise. For some reason he chose to wear all white today, while Mikkel wore his old black trench coat and red warm-wear. “You sure you don’t want your hat? I don’t want to hear ya’ complaining later.”

Mikkel waved the question away and slid on the muffs. “You know how long it takes me to get my hair like this? Looking nice is _way_ more important than keeping warm.” He touched his wild blonde hair with his palm for emphasis.

“Okay, princess.” Aleksander said deadpan as he pushed past Mikkel on his way to the park entrance. Mikkel jogged up behind him and gazed around like a toddler at a toy store. His eye caught the wood sign above a gate that read _Kenai Fjords National Park_ in large letters. The men made their way past the gate in a comfortable silence, Aleksander moving at a steady pace, while Mikkel bounced around beside him. The eccentric man was so sidetracked that he did not notice his shorter friend stop in front of him, making the pair collide and nearly fall over. Aleksander cussed quietly under his breath and gave Mikkel a punch to the shoulder.

“Watch it.” He said curtly, dark blue eyes clouded and narrowed at Mikkel. The other man only flashed a toothy smile in response, making Aleksander let out a defeated huff.

“I was reading a sign, mind you. It says this is one of the paths to view the park from land.”

“What’s it called?” Asked Mikkel, eyebrows lifting in interest as he peered over his friend’s shoulder.

“Exit Glacier. We just have to go through the forest and onto the trail. Should lead us to a view of the ice field.”

Mikkel let out an odd laugh and fasted his scarf around his mouth. “Well, standing here waiting for the ice to melt won’t solve anything.” And with that he grabbed Aleksander’s hand with jocose and darted into the nonluminous forest, a look of exasperation painted across Aleksander’s pale face.

The forest was dark, dim beams of light barely escaped between the leaves of the towering trees. Most plants were only grey silhouettes padded down with snow, but Mikkel could make out almost every one of them. Healthy, lenient trees such as Willows and conifers towered above the two, along with fruitful black cottonwood. Stout shrubs and weeds littered the ground, plants such as fireweed and Alaskan blueberry bushes were plentiful. Devil’s Club and elderberry shrubs were also scattered across the forest. As much as Mikkel would love to stop and pick some of those plump blueberries, he continued to race on towards the trail, for he was too eager to see what lied ahead. That and he knew Aleksander would scold him for snaking on food that ‘he did not know where it’s been.’

The pair were completely out of breath by the time they exited the forest and marked their way up the trail, Mikkel too eager to stop and let either of them rest for a second while hidden in the towering trees. Aleksander’s lungs ached with fire-like throbs as he gulped down some water. The ground was still covered in snow, only now a series of mountains and an occasional glacier surrounded them. The soil was rocky and sort of dry, and yet, a plethora of plants thrived in bushes such as lichens, mosses, and lady fern. The mountains were so high they seemed to almost rip open the thick layer of clouds in the sky.

“There are many words for people like you,” Aleksander practically gasped out as he trudged behind Mikkel.

“And not one of those words are kind.”

Mikkel said nothing in response which made Aleksander furrow his brow, wondering why his friend’s head was so being so daft. Aleksander gave him a hard flick to his head.

“Hello, Earth to idiot.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry Aleksander. I was looking at that thing over there.” Mikkel responded with curiosity in his tone as he pointed his arm over to a mountain on the side of the trail. Aleksander squinted in the direction of Mikkel’s hand, but saw nothing. His eyesight wasn’t as keen as his partner’s. He quickly pulled out his binoculars out of the bag and put them to his eyes. It took a while for them to focus, but when they did Aleksander gave out an audible gasp, making Mikkel’s head whip towards his friend.

“Bears. Three of them.” Aleksander breathed out, zooming in on the massive creatures.

“No way. Let me see!” Mikkel said rather loudly as he snatched the goggles from his friend, earning him one of Aleksander’s signature scowls. Mikkel peered through the goggles with eagerness, and soon let a wild smile show bright as he spoke.

“I know these! Alaskan Brown Bears, they’re called. They’re native here and usually eat the salmon down by the water. I wonder why they’re all up there, ya’ know?”

“I don’t want to stick around to find out.” Aleksander muttered as he power-walked further up the trail, leaving Mikkel to saunter beside him.

It took about half an hour for the pair to reach the viewing point, by then the Sun was up and awake. However a thick layer of clouds shielded most of its warmth, leaving the pair hunched over and rather frigid. On their way they had spotted a few more bears, some Alaskan and others black. They had also spotted a large moose to the dismay of Aleksander.

“It’s not like I dislike animals, just not fond of the ones that could kill me.” He remarked, earning a playful scoff from Mikkel, which in return earned him a handful of dirty snow in his beloved, spikey hair.

The viewing point, much like the rest of the park, was empty. The only thing in the area were a few signs filled with trivia about the fjords and, to the pair’s surprise, a beaver.

“If that thing gives you rabies, I’m going to laugh as you get the shots in the hospital.” Aleksander said tartly as Mikkel hunched close to the animal with a granola bar in hand, waving it with caution.

“At least you would take me to the hospital this time.” Mikkel laughed as he etched closer to the rodent.

“Yes, because if I didn’t the police would think I murdered you as they see how irritating you look.” Aleksander spat back playfully. Mikkel only responded with a sultry wink saying, “You would miss this handsome face.” Mikkel took one final step towards the beaver before it hissed in disgust and darted away into the nearby water, leaving Mikkel to sulk and Aleksander to have a snarky grin.

Mikkel and Aleksander walked up slowly to the rail of the view point, and when they looked on, both of their mouths fell ajar. They both knew that this was one of the largest ice fields in the country, but this was unfathomably gigantic. A series of jagged rocks and mountainous glaciers in the distance looked plush as they were heavily dusted with the pallid virgin snow from the early morning, untouched by anything. Near the front, shrubs and dying, purple lupine were weighed down to the Earth by the heavy snowfall. Mikkel couldn’t see the water from Exit Glacier, but with this serene view, the thought never came to mind. It was such a slow rise of ecstasy inside to look at something so beautiful and pure. He tuned his head over to Aleksander, who was looking thoughtfully out onto the ice field, his dull eyes sparkling with wonder and his long eyelashes flecked with snow. His wavy, gold hair tucked neatly under a beanie flowed gently with the slight breeze. He had never seen his friend show much emotion before, for he was rather a stoic man of little words. But it was just little things in his face that gave off what he felt, little things that Mikkel began to notice over the years. And not once had he seen his friend look so happy. Aleks let out a low hum which made Mikkel jump slightly.

“This is called Harding Icefield.” Aleksander breathed in his usual mysterious tone. “All of the glaciers here have names. The two on the right all called Skilak and Aialik. This whole trail is pretty much a glacier, hence the name. There’s about fourteen glaciers here. Some move, some don’t.”

Mikkel nodded solemnly. “They sure are beautiful. Like giant diamonds. It’s a shame that they can’t stay like this forever, if they all melt this whole place will be under water.” He half-murmured.

“Agreed.” Aleksander responded with a nod of his head. “But we shouldn’t worry too much about the future. You’ll miss out on what’s right in front of you.” He said with a small smile. Mikkel let out a small laugh, the cyan in his irises shining like stars.

“When did you become so wise, buddy?”

“I’ve always been like this. You just got to shut up once and a while to hear me.”

Mikkel laughed a little louder and threw his arm over Aleksander’s small shoulders, giving him a small squeeze.

“C’mon, brother. Let’s head back to the hotel. You’re turning blue for Christ’s sake.”

Aleksander playfully shoved away from his friends embrace and nodded his head. But as the friend’s turned around, they noticed that the beaver was back. Well, actually, multiple beavers retuned, along with a few mountain goats, all looking at Mikkel. Aleksander’s eyes bulged out as he darted behind the larger male, evidently terrified at the large array of animals.

“This is what happens when you try to feed animals, you idiot. They bring friends.” Aleksander hissed into Mikkel’s ear. “I hoped you packed enough snacks.”

“Relax, Aleks. I got this.” Mikkel responded coolly as he reached into his pocket at the unwrapped granola bar. He showed it off to the animals, whose eyes practically shined with hunger as they as slowly walked forward. Then, before Aleksander could even ask, Mikkel threw the food ten feet across the viewing point and watched as all the animals savagely ran for it. The larger man quickly whipped around and grabbed his friend’s wrist with a cold expression.

“Run like Hell.” He said quickly as he dragged Aleks down the trail, his eyes widening with fear as two goats charged after them, gaining up rather quickly. The two ran wildly as Mikkel let out an exaggerated scream, pumping his legs faster as Aleksander was dragged close behind.

“I don’t know about you,” Mikkel practically shouted. “But this is one of those moments where I would love to miss out on what was in front of me.”


End file.
